


The Transfer

by jocyycreation



Series: AU: Indestructible [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jocyycreation/pseuds/jocyycreation
Summary: Emily Prentiss's journey from Doyle's mission to her transfer to the BAU in Quantico. Slight Hotchniss in the end.Follows closely to Criminal Minds original but with a slight twist and own plot.Can be read on its own.Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.
Series: AU: Indestructible [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059170
Kudos: 4





	1. 2004

"Let's get this debrief done with. To be honest, this is our team's most notable mission and that Ian Doyle's arrest could never be possible without any of you."

"Prentiss, you have done such an amazing role of gaining his trust, and I do understand it is a huge risk putting yourself out there, well done, do let us know what we can do for you."

"McAllister, you have also risked being captured by meeting up with Prentiss to acquire information concerning Doyle's organization's movements from the inside, great job there."

"Mosely and Wolff, thank you for being the 'supplier'. I now announced that JTF-12 is officially disbanded."

"Well, Clyde, what's with all the formality?" Sean McAllister asked.

The 5 of them laughed, and everyone could agree that it was such a huge relief that all of them are back, safe and sound. It was the most challenging 14 months when the CIA and Western agencies assembled them, contributed their best and brightest agents to profile a terrorist of Irish descent, Ian Doyle, and his organization.

Their team leader, Clyde Easter works for British S.I.S.. Emily Prentiss, who played the prominent role in this infiltration, works for the CIA. Sean McAllister, who plays the role of the weekly postman works for Interpol. Tsia Mosely works for France's DCRI, and Jeremy Wolff works for Germany's BND.

Emily Prentiss was sent undercover as Lauren Reynolds because she was Doyle's type and she successfully infiltrated the organization, eventually instigating Doyle's arrest.

Doyle was sent to a North Korean prison, though most of the team was informed the prison was located in Russia. But that left a traumatic experience that she wouldn't want to repeat anytime soon.

"Clyde, if you would excuse me, I have somewhere to go," Prentiss said.

"Our team is officially disbanded, you are free to go anywhere you want to," Clyde answered.

"Thank you," Prentiss replied.

Prentiss walked out of the meeting room, and headed straight to her car, parked in the basement. How nice it felt to be able to touch the steering wheel after the whole 14 months of not being able to drive, let alone be the authentic Emily Prentiss. This is the only time she was grateful to be raised as an Ambassador's daughter that she would have to fake through all the events her Mother forced her to go.

She drove out and headed straight to a place where she felt at peace. She parked her car by the roadside and entered the building of the Church of All Saints, not far away from the headquarters. This is a small cathedral, and it's quite empty during the weekdays, especially during working hours.

She pulled her car to a stop by the roadside, the benefit of driving an Interpol car, where you can park anywhere. It's autumn, and it's getting a little chilly, so she took her coat and climbed down her car, locking the doors after. She took a deep breath and walked right into the church building.

Father Varg is at the altar, lighting up candles. He looked up and smiled at Prentiss. Knowing that she needs her space, Father Varg continued with what he was doing.

Prentiss found a seat right at the back of the cathedral, she sat at the very end of the seat, closest to the wall. From her seat, she can observe the whole cathedral; at the same time, she is aware of anyone who walks through the door, a habit of being a federal agent.

Prentiss bows her head and closes her eyes. The past 14 months have brought significant emotional and physical turmoil in her. Gaining Ian's trust was easy but living with Ian is the toughest. The only thing that gets her through every day was Declan.

She swore to herself a secret oath that she will protect this little boy at all costs, especially protection from his father's businesses. She is tired but at the same time elevated because the assignment finally came to an end.

She whispered, _"Dear God, I am tired, and I'm planning to resign from the CIA. This has been my 3rd consecutive undercover assignment, and I'm afraid anymore undercover I'll lose my real self. Heck, I might even forget I'm Emily Prentiss."_

_"It's been two days since I'm home, but the nightmares keep coming back to haunt me. I nearly fell in love with Ian, but thankfully the arrest was soon."_

_"I've shoved Lauren Reynolds into a box far away in my head, and keep reminding myself that she's dead. I need some time to take a breather. I don't want to fall into the deep dark place I was when I was 15. Suicide seems tempting and that I'm losing hope. Give me a sign that I should not lose hope..."_

A gust of wind flew in, and Prentiss knew someone entered the cathedral. She tried to keep her eyes closed, focus on her breathing, tried to rationalize that the person walking in was not going to kill her, that she's safe here. Suddenly, she felt a tugging, asking her to open her eyes.

The intruder that caused the wind was sitting in the middle, his head was bowed, beside him was a lady, presumably his wife, but it doesn't seem so as there is a considerable gap in between them. Prentiss went into her profiling mood.

The brown messy hair man hunched his shoulder, his head between his hands. He seemed troubled, frustrated or angry. The blonde short hair lady beside him has both her hands crossed, staring straight ahead, she looks like she is trying to calm herself.

Something about both of them intrigued Prentiss. They both looked like they hate each other, but both their body language shows trust. It was only then she realized both the man and the lady were wearing FBI jackets.

 _Wow, a pair of federal agents._ Emily thought.

Suddenly, a thought struck her, ' _give me a sign that I should not lose hope'._ Is this her sign?


	2. A sign?

The candles in the cathedral are burning low. Prentiss realized that she is now staring at an empty cathedral. The FBI agents were gone, and even Father Varg was not at the altar anymore. She sighs, time flies when you have nothing to do and everything to think of. She looked at her watch. Gasp! She's been in the cathedral for 3 hours, unknowingly.

She stood up and smiled at Father Varg, who is walking up to her.

"Hi dear, I've noticed you a few times, but I've never introduced myself. I'm Father Varghese. You can call me Father Varg."

"Hi Father, I'm Emily Prentiss. Emily will do. Nice to meet you." Prentiss put on her smile, showing all her white teeth, she is in a good mood after feeling at peace.

"You have been here for 3 hours, is there anything I can do for you?" Father asked Prentiss.

"No, I'm fine, thank you. I just felt at peace being here. I hope I'm not disturbing you?" Prentiss asked.

"It's fine. You're welcome here anytime. God has a plan for you, Emily, plans to give you hope and a future. So, do not remember the former things, nor consider the things of old. May peace be with you."

"Thank you, Father. I think I've been here long enough. If you will excuse me." Prentiss said.

"Sure. Be safe, Emily. Come back anytime!" Father Varg replied.

Prentiss walked towards her car and drove to the nearest McDonald's drive-thru. Her stomach is rumbling, and it's been ages since she has a taste of fast food.

She ordered a fish burger with extra fries and a sundae. She is in the mood for dessert, and she feels like she needs to reward herself for finding the peace. After paying at the checkout counter, she drove home.

She parked at the garage and walked in her house, or should she say the house that the CIA gave her which she was barely living there due to the undercover assignments. There is a regular maid who comes to clean every fortnight, so it wasn't a surprise that the house is clean.

The door creaks open and Prentiss on the lights. Finally home. She put her food on her dining table and went to shower. Feeling refreshed, she walks down to the dining table and starts munching on the food.

After throwing away the McDonald's packaging trash, she sits on her couch and scrolls through channels aimlessly. Suddenly, a news flash on the US News showing an FBI agent asking the people of France to be aware of a serial killer at large, killing couples.

Prentiss sighs and thinks, _"What's with me and the FBI today. Is this a sign?"_

Feeling determined, Prentiss turned off her TV and walked into her home office. She plugged her laptop into a charger and on it. She quickly typed a short but concise resignation letter to the CIA. After she's satisfied, she quickly emailed it before she changed her mind.

She also looked up vacancies for the FBI and decided to save it for later. Feeling accomplished, she closed her laptop and went to prepare herself for bed.

Knowing that sleep won't come anytime soon, she took out a book 'Slaughterhouse 5 by Kurt Vonnegut'.

_There was a bright light, and Lauren opened her eyes. Ian was sleeping soundly next to her. She smiled and kissed him. Ian opened his eyes and smiled at her._

_Suddenly, they heard a small voice calling them. Declan was at their bedroom door. Lauren smiled at him and asked Declan to join them on the bed._

_When she turned, she saw Ian holding a gun, pointing at both of them. His eyes were dark, and his body language showed anger. He is angry. He shouted at both of them._

_'You traitor! If I can't have my son, you can't have him either!' Ian shouted._

_Shots were fired._

Prentiss woke up from her dream. Another nightmare. She is drenched in sweat, and her book was thrown on the floor. She must've fallen asleep halfway reading through. She sighed, bent down and picked up the book to put it on the nightstand.

Then, she stood up and walked to her kitchen to grab a glass of water. After feeling hydrated and her heartbeat is back to normal, she opened her cabinet and found a bottle of Bowmore 1957 Scotch Whiskey tester given by her dad's friend. She took her wine glass and poured it in. She wonders how much it will cost if it is introduced to the market.

Suddenly, her alarm rang. She was jolted out from her daydream as she walked to her bedroom to turn off her alarm, which was set at 6 am.

 _At least I don't need an alarm soon._ Prentiss thought.

She saw her phone light up, signaling notification coming through. She squinted her eyes in the dark and unlocked her phone.

2 unread email.


	3. Decision

Prentiss unlocked her phone. She squinted her eyes but decided to turn on her bedroom light.

The first email was from the CIA. Nervously, she opens it and reads it.

_Dear Ms Prentiss,_

_We have received your resignation letter. I wished to personally inform you that we have accepted your resignation and wish you luck in your future endeavors. Although it is a significant loss to the CIA to no longer have an excellent officer like you, we hope that you are able to achieve success elsewhere. I will personally ensure that you receive all of your belongings as well as your last paycheck. Please be informed that you may stay in the current house until you find a new place to call home._

_If there is anything else that you need from me, you know how to reach me. Please do not hesitate to contact either myself or the team if you have any questions or concerns. I am willing to provide you with an excellent reference if needed and look forward to hearing from you again._

_We hope that your journey with the CIA has been productive and satisfying for you as well as providing excellent work experience. Our whole team appreciates the work you have done and would be pleased to welcome you back to CIA one day if you ever wish to return. Thank you for your correspondence._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Jocelyn Campbell_

_Human Resource Manager_

'Okay, it's final. There's no going back.' Prentiss thought.

The next email was from her Mother, Ambassador Prentiss, inviting her to attend some charity dinner that Prentiss couldn't care less about.

Prentiss decided to get up to go for a jog. She has all the time in the world, which is a privilege that she misses and hates at the same time.

When she came home from her jog, it was 10 am. She then showered and decided to do some groceries shopping.

After she stocked up her house for a week's groceries, she decided to stay home and read.

Prentiss is an introvert. While growing up with her Mother, who shapes her to be Miss Perfect, she doesn't open up to anyone nor have any friends she can really trust. She hates going out with anyone in general or in any relationship that will cause Mother to nag her or remind her that she is an Ambassador's daughter.

All she has done is go to the bar and hook up one night stands, to blow off some steam. Her last relationship with Ian Doyle was not even real, but it was the longest she ever had. She prefers that books keep her company as the books speak to her and will never judge or betray her. She doesn't need to worry about getting her heart broken or tolerating whatever habits the man has. 

She then realized she was smiling but picking her nails. God! She is nervous because she left Doyle's estate a week ago and she needs to know how Declan is doing. Whether he knows that his father is in prison because of her?

She also realized that it's not safe for Declan and Louise to continue to stay at their house. So, she called Clyde.

"Hey, Clyde."

"Hey, Emily."

"Clyde. I know the mission is over but... can I request something?"

"Depends. What is it?"

"Can I have an agent to be in charge of Doyle's son, Declan and his nanny, Louise? I want them to be moved to a safe house, if possible." Emily requested.

"Sure. You have it. Anything else?"

"No, that's all. Thanks, Clyde."

"You're welcome, Emily. Bye."

"Bye."


	4. 2 am

It was bedtime. Prentiss feels accomplished after cooking and cleaning up the dishes. Well, that's if you call microwaving some ready-made food and putting the dishes into the dishwasher. But still, it's better than having maids fussing around all day while living with Doyle.

She got ready for bed and climbed in her bed, silently praying that the nightmare wouldn't be back. Sometimes she can't even remember what she dreamed of when she woke up abruptly.

_She was walking down the streets with Declan, together with 4 bodyguards hiding somewhere. She bought an ice cream for Declan, and while they were chatting and walking home, suddenly, both of them were hooded and were dragged into a vehicle, presumably a van. She was injected with some liquid and felt sleepy. She slept._

_When she woke up, it's Ian Doyle, but this time they were in a meeting room. Prentiss is the only one in the room with him. He smiled with teeth full of blood._

_Prentiss looked down. She was shocked. Declan was bleeding out and had teeth marks all over. She was going to bend down to pick up Declan, but when she touched Declan, a force hit her, and she blacked out._

_When she came to consciousness, she was in a dark room which looked like a basement. There was an empty box close to her. She tried to get up but realized that there is a knife stuck in her right wrist attached to the ground. She was bleeding, and there were teeth marks all over her hands._

It's 2 am, and Prentiss is suddenly awake. Feeling groggy, she opened her eyes, and only a few seconds later, she realized that her neighbor's car's alarm went off. She was immediately awake and alert.

She took her gun that was under her pillow and walked to the window. She opened the curtain and saw two figures leaning on her neighbor's car. Her first thought was that the figures were trying to steal the car. But on a closer look, she saw that one of the figures was her neighbor, Mr Loui, having sex with a girl, leaning on the car.

' _Must be rough sex. Huh, kinky. Horny adults._ '

She looked away and decided there was no threat. She walked back into her bedroom, trying to get some sleep. She tossed and turned, but she just couldn't sleep. The nightmare is still fresh in her memory.

She then gets up and opens her laptop. She knows where Declan is, and she plans to live near him. This is the only way she can know the boy is safe. This is one of the times she is grateful that her name is Prentiss because she can easily get any house she wants.

She checked in with Clyde who affirmed that Ian Doyle is safely locked up in prison. Then, she sets up an untraceable IP address and scrolls through houses in Reston, Virginia.

She was getting bored because none seemed interesting, but suddenly, she saw this big house in a cul-de-sac that she can't take her eyes off. She picked up her phone and called her contact in Interpol who owed her a favor.

"Triston."

"Hey, Clay! Emily here. Can I ask for a favor?"

"Hi, Emily. Always straight to the point, I see. What can I possibly do for you?"

"Can you help me to look up this house in Reston, Virginia? I've forwarded the address to your phone."

"Sure. What am I looking for?"

"Background of the owner, background of whoever lives in this house, security, and everything as usual."

"Sure. Give me a minute."

"Ohh Clay... See if there is any school or universities nearby too."

"Okay... background, school, security, transport... got it. Ohh Ohh..."

"What?"

"Emily, I can't believe you are in luck! This house is owned by our Interpol agent who runs the London office, Agent Marianne. She has left the house empty for years, and it looks like no one can afford the rent. There's a maid who comes to clean weekly, so I can assure you that the house is clean. As for security, it's a friendly neighborhood lived by mostly families with kids. It's a cul-de-sac so there won't be any cars passing by without you noticing. There are also 3 kindergartens, 4 elementary schools, 4 high schools and a boarding school in Stafford County."

"Great, thanks, Clay."

"You're welcome, Emily. And before you ask, I've sent you Agent Marianne's contact. Good luck."

"Always so efficient. Thanks again, Clay."

Prentiss cut off the call and quickly picked up her phone to call Agent Marianne.


	5. Reston

She knows that London is more than 5 hours ahead of US time so Agent Marianne must be awake. Perks of living in so many countries.

"Kim."

"Hi, is this Agent Marianne?"

"Yes. May I know who's on the line?"

"Emily Prentiss here. I worked for Interpol a few years ago. Just finished..."

She hasn't finished talking, but Agent Marianne cut her off "Ahh the famous Agent Emily Prentiss. I've heard about your successful mission. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Erm... I would like to ask whether you are still interested in renting your house in a cul-de-sac at Reston, Virginia?"

"Ahh yes. You called the right person. It has been there empty for ages. Why the sudden interest in renting? I thought you are still at Langley?" Agent Marianne asked.

"I've resigned after the mission. Erm... How do you know about the mission?" Prentiss asked.

"Remember you requested for an agent to be in charge of Doyle's son, Declan and his nanny, Louise? I am the one whom Clyde assigned." Agent Marianne answered.

"Oh, wow. What a coincidence! So... back to the reason why I called you. Are you still interested in renting your house in a cul-de-sac at Reston, Virginia?" Prentiss asked, sounds a bit desperate.

"Yes, definitely. I assume you want Declan and Louise to live there?" Agent Marianne asked.

"Yes... you assumed right." Prentiss replied.

"I just thought whether both of them should stay at their house, now, it definitely makes my work easier to have them live in my house."

"Great! Don't worry. I'll pay the rent and bills as I planned to stay with them for a little while too." Prentiss replied.

"Feel free to do so. It doesn't matter anyways. It's good to put the house to use finally."

"Thank you so much, Agent Marianne!"

"You're welcome, Prentiss. You can move there anytime you want, just let me know in advance. I will escort Declan and Louise there and pass you the keys."

"No, his father is safely locked up in prison. There won't be any threats, and I want him to have a normal life. Is it okay if I want to move in on Monday?"

"Sure. You have it. Call me once you reach the house. I'll also inform Declan and Louise. See you on Monday." Ms Marianne replied.

"Thank you. See you." Prentiss replied, and she put down her phone.

She stood up and started packing as she will be moving in two days. Luckily for her, she packs light and doesn't buy anything because the CIA had fully furnished the house for agents to stay.


	6. Declan

"Hi, Declan! It's so good to see you again." Prentiss greeted.

"Hi, Lauren. I thought you were caught by the police?" the 10 years old ask.

Prentiss looked at Louise, who showed her an expression of gratitude. She guesses Agent Marianne must have filled her in.

"Come into the house, Declan, I will explain," Prentiss replied.

"Is this where we will stay now?" Declan asked, always the curious one.

"Yes, Declan. Do you like it? There's a bedroom for you waiting for you to decorate it." Agent Marianne replied.

"Really? Can I see it? I want to see it now!" Declan shouted excitedly.

"Sure, I will bring you." Agent Marianne replied, pulling Declan to his room and left Prentiss with Louise.

"Hi, Louise. I guess Agent Marianne told you who I really am. I'm sorry for all I've done, but I'm not sorry for wanting to give Declan a normal life he deserves." Prentiss broke the silence.

"Hey, Lauren. Or should I address you as Agent Emily now?" Louise asked.

"Emily will do." Prentiss smiled widely. It's so good to be Emily again.

"Hey, Emily. You don't have to apologize. To be honest, I have dreamed about this day for so long that I don't even think it's possible. I was hoping that out there somewhere, there will be someone who suddenly kidnaps Declan just to let him have his own life, not the life his father wants him to. This reality seems so much better. Thank you so much." Louise told Prentiss.

"Hey Louise, it meant a lot to me that you understood because I planned to stay with both of you for at least a year to get Declan situated. Do let me know if there is anything I can help with. You don't have to serve me anymore. I can take care of myself. You just have to focus on Declan, okay?" Prentiss asked.

"Sure Emily. But I will still take care of you as long as you are with us. Let me do this as gratitude to you saving both of us." Louise replied.

"Okay. Let's grab all the things into the house." Prentiss said.

When Prentiss walked into the house, she heard Declan's laughter while chatting with Agent Marianne. She smiled at herself, thinking that the mission is all worth it.

"Hey buddy, do you like your room?" Louise asked.

"YES! It's perfect." Declan smiled and jumped on the bed, his bed now.

"Agent Prentiss. Can I have a word with you?" Agent Marianne asked.

"Sure, Agent. Anyways, I'm no longer an agent now. You can call me Emily or Prentiss."

"Okay, noted Emily. This way" Agent Marianne brought her into the kitchen.

"What's up?" Prentiss noted the serious expression of the agent.

"They can't break Doyle in prison. They need some dirt on him. And I can't think, but Declan might do it."

"No. I'm not using the boy as a pawn," Prentiss replied.

"Think about it. It's much safer for Declan too. With Doyle in prison thinking that his son's dead, whoever that's left of his team will think so too and they won't spend much energy to find Declan. Instead, they will spend time finding who killed Declan, which they won't find. Plus, imagine if they knew he had a son. Imagine the things they would do to Declan to break Doyle. Isn't it better to end his suffering first?"

"Sounds reasonable and feasible. How do you suggest we do it?" Prentiss asked.

"I know a small house. It's at 1518 Adams Street. It looks dirty, and we can tie both Declan and his nanny up, blindfolded, with a gun pointing towards them. Of course, some fake blood smearing around both of them. With the flash from the camera, it will look real."

"You sound experienced. But I don't want to know why. Let me talk to Declan first. When do you need an answer?" Prentiss asked.

"By this week. I'm given two weeks for this relocation of Declan and Louise."

"You got it. Will let you know. Where will you be staying?" Prentiss asked.

"I haven't booked a hotel yet because we just touched down. I'll let you know when I found one." Agent Marianne replied.

"Hey, why don't you sleep in one of the rooms here. I'm sure there's more than enough rooms." Prentiss replied.

"Are you okay with it? I don't want to intrude."

"You kidding? After all, you have done? Come on."

"Okay then, thank you so much, Emily. Really appreciate it." Agent Marianne said, gratefully.


	7. 'Death'

It was after dinner and Declan was getting ready for bed. Prentiss knocked on his door.

"Declan, may I come in?"

"Sure, Lauren."

"Hi, Declan. Come sit here on my lap." Prentiss said while pulling the boy to sit on her lap.

"Declan, I have something to tell you. Remember you said you were afraid of your daddy and the guys he was with?" Prentiss asked.

"Yes. My daddy said he wants me to be like him. I don't want that." Declan told Prentiss.

"I know Declan. That's why I am here. My real name is Emily Prentiss, and I worked for the police." Prentiss explained.

"Your name is not Lauren?" The 10-year-old has his brows scrunched up, confused.

"No, Lauren is my code name."

"Code name? You are like a spy?" Declan asked.

"Yes. I'm a spy for the good guys."

"Cool! But won't daddy kill you if he finds out you are a spy? Will he kill me too?" Declan asked fear was shown from his eyes.

"No Declan. You are safe from him now. But I might need you to do something to ensure you are really safe. Is it okay?" Prentiss asked.

"Yes, Lau... Emily. Sorry. What is it that I have to do?"

"I'm going to ask you to be like a spy too."

"Really? That's so cool!"

"Yes, for real. Are you ready for it?"

"Yes! Can we do it now?"

"No, Declan. We need to get some supplies later. But I promise you that we will do it by next week, okay? Now, it's time to sleep." Prentiss asked.

"Sure. Goodnight, Emily."

"Goodnight Declan."

The talk with Declan went smoothly. Prentiss' next mission is to talk to Louise.

"Hey, Louise. I just put Declan to bed. Got a minute?" Prentiss asked.

"Sure. Here's some tea." Louise said while passing Prentiss a cup.

Both of them walked to the couch in the living room and sat down. It's a relief that this house is fully furnished too and also comfy. Apparently, this was Agent Marianne's house before she was promoted to London. It's her first house she bought with her own income that's why it still holds some sentimental value.

"Is everything alright, Emily? Louise asked.

"Yes. Everything's going as planned. However, I might need a favor." Prentiss told Louise.

"Anything you need."

Prentiss took a deep breath and asked "Are you okay if you and Declan stage your deaths? For safety reasons, of course."

"How?" Louise asked.

"Me and Agent Marianne will take care of the details. You just have to be there. Is it okay for you?"

"Sure. Just let me know when. I know how important this is."

Prentiss cocked her eyebrows in question.

"Have you forgotten that I have lived with Doyle longer than you? I don't have the experience, but I know some stuff. It's to keep Declan safe too." Louise said.

"Good. It's settled. I just talked to Declan, and he agreed too. Well, I told him the 10 years old version."

"Thank you so much for all you've done for both me and Declan. We are forever indebted to you." Louise said.

"I'm just doing my job," Prentiss replied with a smile.


	8. Anniversary

_It was dark, and Prentiss squinted her eyes to have a look at her surroundings. She was at a warehouse with Declan and Louise. Both of them were tied and gagged._

_She realized that she was tied too. She struggled, trying to think of ways to release herself from the rope or whatever that was restraining her. But it seems that the harder she tries, the tighter the rope becomes._

_She looked at Declan, who seemed eerily calm. Louise, on the other hand, had tear-stained eyes, a look of tiredness and defeat. Prentiss wonders how long she had been out and suddenly the door burst through._

_It was two of Doyle's men. Prentiss tried to convince them to let Declan go._

_"If your boss finds out that both of you kidnapped the boy, both of you won't live to see another day."_

_"Well... well... Thanks to you, our boss is now sitting in prison. Do you think he'll come to rescue? Poor Lauren, wonder how it looks if I send the bossman a picture of you, dead?"_

_"Yeah, bitch. We've been waiting for this day to revenge on him for destroying our families."_

_"And you made it happen." There was this evil laugh from one of the men._

_"No... Please. Not the boy." Prentiss shouted and pleaded._

_The next thing she knew, Declan and Louise were shot, execution-style. One of the men kissed his gun and pointed towards her._

_She closed her eyes, bracing herself for death, and the shots were fired._

Prentiss woke up abruptly. It's been two years, and the nightmares are right on time. Today marks the two years anniversary of her quitting the CIA. Time flies too fast when you have nothing to do and everything to worry for. She is still not convinced that all of the IRA had been captured. She is sure there will be some who escaped the capture.

She stood up and walked to Declan's room. The boy has his night lamp shining dimly through the bedroom. She walks up to Declan, who is sleeping soundly. The clock beside his bed indicates that it's 3 am. She looks at the boy who seems at peace, and it calms her heartbeat. She then gives the boy a kiss on his forehead before moving back quietly to her bedroom.

But when she walked out of Declan's bedroom, she saw a shadow lurking in the kitchen. She cursed herself for not being an agent anymore because it meant that she has no gun for protection. But she can fight, and she is ready to do so.

She creeps slowly down the stairs, with a fighting posture. Suddenly, the kitchen lights up, and she sees Louise. She finally released the breath that she had been holding back, feeling relief that there is no real danger.

"Why are you up at this hour, Louise?"

"You're not as quiet as you think, Emily. Are you having nightmares again? Here's a cup of Chamomile Tea. It will soothe your nerves."

"Thanks, Louise. Sorry for waking you up."

"Nah. Don't worry about it. I know it comes with the job. Even Doyle has it sometimes."

Prentiss gratefully took the cup of tea from Louise and sat down at the dining table. Louise was staring at her while she sips her tea.

"Erm... Louise? Anything you want to ask?"

"I... I was wondering if you miss your job?" Louise suddenly asked.

"Well... it's been two years. I'm itching to work, but I don't want to do undercovers anymore. It's tiring, and sometimes the personalities mix up." Prentiss answered.

"Have you thought of working something normal?" Louise asked.

"Normal? Huh. Maybe. Who knows. Why do you ask? Are you bored with me already?" Prentiss jokes.

"Nah. Bored with you? Never. But I saw your panic just now when you tried to reach for a non-existent gun."

Prentiss rubs her forehead. _Is she so obvious?_

"I'll think about it." That's all Prentiss replied.

"Good. I just want you to be happy. Once you're done, you can leave the cup at the washer. I'll deal with it later. Get some sleep." Louise said while she stands up patting Prentiss on her shoulder.

"Sure. Thanks, Louise. Sorry again for waking you up."


	9. Midwest

She was engrossed in her book and suddenly her phone rings. She picked up and answered the phone, not looking at who the caller is.

"Prentiss"

"Hey, Emily, you quit? Why? You are the best we ever had! I'm so going to miss you. Please know that Interpol will always welcome you back with open arms. Interested in joining us again?"

"Hey Clyde, you found out this after two years? No, I didn't quit, I resigned. I don't think I'm coming back to Interpol anytime soon. There's a reason why I quit Interpol 5 years ago to join the CIA. And before you ask, I don't have a plan."

"WHAT! Knowing you for 6 years, oh wait, is it 7 years... you always have a plan. Where's the 3 steps ahead, Emily that I met when you first joined Interpol?" Clyde asked.

Prentiss laughed and answered, "Honestly, I have no plan this time."

"You're kidding, right? Okay. I know you can just sit and be pretty because of your Mother, but the Emily Prentiss I know is someone who can't just sit and be pretty while the bad guys are out there." Clyde pushed on.

"Have fun poking me around, Clyde. It's up to you whether to believe it or not. It's my decision to resign, so stop convincing me to go back. If you have nothing else to ask me, I have to go back to my Serial Killers by David Rossi" Prentiss answered.

"Well, look at the nerd I know! How many times have you been reading the book? Please, for god sake, have a life! But whatever, call me anytime! Bye, gonna miss you." Clyde answered.

"A good book is worth reading a thousand times, Clyde! This is my life, and I love it. You are going to regret telling me that I'm able to call you anytime. Bye Clyde, till next time" Prentiss replied and hung up the call.

However, Clyde reminded her of her talk with Louise a week ago. She sighs and decides to open her laptop, looking for other options for work, and suddenly, she sees the tab she saved two years ago.

_"Being in BAU is way better than being undercover anyways, though I love the thrill of being undercover, it gets boring. I need a normal life"_ Prentiss thought.

She snickered at her thoughts. Being in BAU is normal? Well, if compared to being different undercovers with different identities, not knowing when the target will find out that you are fake and end your life, chasing serial killers are normal.

She downloaded the application forms, filled in her details and whatever they needed and sent in her application.

Her day went through as usual. She picked Declan from school, sent him for football practice, and picked him up after. Finally, the day came to an end, and she climbed into her bed after putting Declan to bed. She was going to turn off her bedside lamp when she saw her phone lights up, indicating there are notifications.

She saw an email from the FBI. Wow, that's fast. Nervously, she opens it and reads it.

_Dear Ms Emily Prentiss,_

_We are impressed with your previous experiences and really appreciate that we can have someone with your skill sets. We have also reached out to Interpol and the CIA, and there has been nothing but praise. Not to mention that your education background is very impressive._

_Therefore, we would like to offer you to be a Supervisory Special Agent, effective immediately. You will be provided with a temporary residence near our headquarters until you can find a place to stay. You will also be reporting to your Unit Chief, Ms Jose Rose, on Monday, 27-03-2006 at 9 am._

_We will further discuss your salary, benefits and bonus on Monday. Please meet Mr Rich Weal, your Section Chief, before you report to your team._

_We would like to have your response as soon as possible. Please feel free to contact us with this email, should you have any further questions._

_We are looking forward to having you on our team._

_Best regards,_

_FBI Midwest_

Prentiss is on cloud nine. She couldn't believe that she got the offer to be with the FBI so fast. She hopes it's because they really needed someone on their team and not because she's Prentiss.

Shaking the thought aside, she replied to the email to state her acceptance of the job.

Feeling blood pumping through her veins because she is so excited, she knows she wouldn't be able to sleep. So, she got up and started to pack her things.

Louise was happy that she finally found a job. Declan was sad, but he's proud that Emily is going out there to save lives again. Emily promised that she would try to visit him frequently.


	10. Kansas

Her travel arrangements from Reston to Kansas were all arranged. There is an FBI jet waiting for her at the private airport nearby. They even send two movers, John and Jay, to help her bring her things.

Prentiss almost laughed at the look on John and Jay's face when she told them she only had 5 boxes to carry. Well, she always travels light and doesn't even buy anything anyways because no attachments are needed when you are an Ambassador's daughter.

While chatting with John and Jay on the jet, she realized that they were ex-agents who decided that running around helping mundane tasks in the FBI is more interesting. They fill her up with a bunch of rumors and Prentiss is so grateful that she is able to have some inside information before she lands.

Apparently, the team she is joining is the best in Kansas, but there are messy team politics because alpha males being alpha males can't stand their urges with their so-called hot Unit Chief. Many won't even stay in the team for more than a year.

The only constant in the unit is the hot Unit Chief who was rumored to be sleeping with the Section Chief. The boys were glad to have Prentiss, a female, to balance out the team.

When they touched down, they helped Prentiss to bring her things into her residence. It's a place like a dorm, but everyone has their own unit. It's too small for Prentiss, but it has everything necessary. Prentiss already has a bad feeling that she won't stay long anyway.

Tomorrow she will have to report to the team, so she decides to just stay in after unpacking her things. Suddenly, her phone rings. She looked and saw it's Clyde. She decides she's not in a mood to talk, so she left it.

She went to the bathroom, and when she came out, her phone was still ringing. She was so frustrated, so she picked up without looking at the caller.

"WHAT? HAVEN'T I TOLD YOU I AM NOT GOING BACK TO INTERPOL?" Prentiss shouted into the phone.

"EMILY PRENTISS. Is this a way to talk to your mother? Where are your manners? And what do you mean that you are not going back to Interpol?"

"Mo...Mother? Sorry, I thought you were my ex-colleague. I resigned from the CIA, Mother."

"That's great, Emily! I always hate the idea of you chasing down killers. Finally regretted your decision?"

"No, Ambassador Prentiss. I'm with the FBI now. Stop dreaming that I will follow your footsteps. If you have nothing else to say, I'm going to end this call politely."

"FBI? First Interpol, then CIA and now FBI? Wow, you have joined 3 agencies in 10 years?"

"Since when do you care, Mother? It's my life, and I will live it in whatever ways I want it."

"Suit yourself. What are you working in the FBI?"

"I'm an SSA... for the BAU."

"Emily, just be safe, okay?"

"Why do you suddenly care? Trying to convince me to join you for some events? Or you found a politician's son that you want me to date?"

"Can't I call my daughter because I missed her?"

"Mother! Knowing you after all these years, do you think I believe you? Are you sick?"

"Emily, no! I'm as healthy as I can be and please stop speculating. Where are you placed?"

"In Kansas. Please don't visit me. I swear to God if you even step..."

"FBI Midwest? I've heard a lot about it. Nothing good. The best BAU team is in Quantico. Would you like a transfer? I can get you one. I can pull some strings."

"No, Mother, thank you. I would like to try out the BAU here first. And... I will apply for the transfer on my own if I ever need it. I don't need your help."

"Okay, then. Have fun. Just want to tell you that Nana Elise's 80th birthday is coming up. She will love it if you are there for her party."

"Thanks for the reminder, Mother. I will try my best to be there. Bye."

"Bye, Emily."

Nana Elise is Emily Prentiss's grandmother. She is a remarkable old lady who is a reflection of Elizabeth Prentiss but a good version. She was an Ambassador, but now she retired and has been helping in a few charities.

Emily loved her grandmother, but she hates the parties she threw because she will be questioned as to why she is still single in her mid-30s and that her biological clock is ticking. Then there will be introductions of many jerks for her which she has to deal with.

She would rather celebrate her grandmother's birthday by sending gifts and visiting her personally. She decides it's a plan for another day, and she needs to get ready for her first day of work tomorrow.


	11. Team Midwest

She knocks on Mr Weal's door. He invited her in, and she sat on the chair in front of his table. Prentiss was shocked because he doesn't dress like an agent.

He wore a tight t-shirt which highlights all his muscles, showing that he works out. Then, his pants are like leggings which hugged his muscular legs perfectly with a bulge in the middle.

' _His bulge member must hate him for letting it suffer in such tight clothing_ ' Prentiss thought.

"Good morning Sir. I am Emily Prentiss. I am supposed to report to you and to discuss with you..."

After 30 minutes, he finally said "It's great to have you on our best team, Agent Prentiss. I will bring you to meet your team leader. This way, please."

Prentiss closed the door behind her. She couldn't believe it when she saw Ms Jose. She is hot as rumored. Her attire was similar to Mr Weal, just a female version. Ms Jose has a tight tank top on and a tight mini skirt that leaves nothing to the imagination. She also wore a Stiletto heel for about 4 inches, which must be illegal in the field.

While introducing Prentiss, her Section Chief flirted with Ms Jose. It's so unprofessional.

' _Guess all the rumors are true, so far_ ' Prentiss thought.

"Agent Prentiss, you must be wondering why we are not in work clothes. Since we are the best team here, we only take cases on Wednesdays, and if it drags to Friday, we will pass it to the other teams to take over. Mondays and Tuesdays are strictly paper works. There will be on call if it's urgent and no other teams are around." Ms Jose told Prentiss.

'No wonder everyone hates this team.' Prentiss thought.

They walked further to a room, and Ms Jose said "Your desk is at the corner there, and the others in this room are the team. Agent Prentiss, meet SSA Eli, Grayson and Luca. Agents, this is Agent Prentiss."

SSA Eli and Grayson looked like twins. Both have blond hair, and both are small and thin. SSA Luca, on the other hand, is the other end of the spectrum. There's nowhere on him that doesn't have fats. Emily wondered how they could chase down unsubs. But through her experience, she knows better than to judge one's ability through their body sizes.

After a brief introduction of the building, she was left on her own. She went to the room, sat at her desk and saw there were about 10 files on her table. She opened them and started reading.

Suddenly, a paper plane flew over and landed on her desk. She looked up and saw the three agents laughing at her.

"Hey new girl, why so serious? You'll get bored of these files soon. Look at mine, and it's piled up all the way to the storage." SSA Luca said while munching on some chips.

"Yeah, trying to be goody two shoes? It's impossible to kiss your ass to move up the chain of command when both the Section Chief and Unit Chief are already kissing each other." SSA Eli told, and all 3 of them laughed.

Prentiss was furious. She was trying to do her job because the people paid for it and here are these lazy assess who laughed at her. All of them sworn the same oath, but it seems like not all of them know the true meaning of the oath.

Used to being bullied as a kid, Prentiss knows not to give them satisfaction. She just smiled at them and said "3 of you must have failed at kissing ass that's why you're still here. Need some advice?"

They were shocked at her reply because they thought they could bully this new girl.

"Let's see what advice you can give, new girl? Think you're better than us?" SSA Luca replied smugly.

Prentiss rolled her eyes and said "First, mind your own business. And second... there's no second."

This made the 3 of them shut up as they didn't know what to say.

So-called the best team? Prentiss wonders what the other teams were like. It's no wonder they don't have many cases, just consults and paperwork.


	12. Prayer answered

It's been almost 8 months Prentiss is with BAU Midwest, and she can't stand it anymore. She has to room with one of the jerks every time they have an outstation case because the Unit Chief will definitely be with the Section Chief. Although Prentiss couldn't be happier to work with the couple than the 3 jerks who think they are smarter than anyone else in the room.

She really was contemplating a transfer to BAU in Quantico as she knows her Mother knows best, it's just that transferring to Quantico will admit that she is wrong. Instead, she chose to pray for God's direction and ask God to send her a sign as he did two years ago. Or did she see the wrong sign?

Her phone buzzed, and she saw an email notification from the FBI. It's a general email notifying that there is a vacancy at BAU, Quantico. She couldn't believe it. Just an hour ago, she prayed for God's direction, and now there is this email?

She quickly downloaded the transfer forms and fill them in. She is making sure that she emphasizes that she is willing to leave the FBI Midwest anytime.

It was 6 pm, and all of them had clocked out of work. Prentiss was left alone in the office, trying to finish up her reports. It's also her coping method to distract her from thinking about the transfer forms she put in just now.

Suddenly, her phone rings.

"Prentiss."

"Hi. Is this Emily Prentiss?"

"Speaking. Who's on the line?"

"This is Section Chief Strauss. Are you Ambassador Prentiss's daughter?"

"Yes I am, ma'am."

"Good. Just what I needed for the team. When can you start?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am. Start what?"

"In BAU, Quantico. Sorry, I forgot to mention where I am calling from."

"I can start anytime, ma'am."

"Good. I will have your transfer papers drafted, and you will be starting on Wednesday, 15.11.2006. You will be reporting to your Unit Chief, Aaron. Is it too soon for you?"

_Why did she pronounce Aaron's name as if she hates him?_ Prentiss thought.

"No, ma'am. It's perfect."

"Good. You don't have to meet me. There will be a staff at the door to guide you up and to give you your tag. Just straight away join the team and get started."

"Sure, ma'am. Thank you." and the call ended.

Prentiss is elated. Her prayer was answered so fast! Her desperation to transfer had clouded her judgment as she forgot to notice that whoever Strauss was, didn't ask her about her experiences, but ask whether she is Ambassador's daughter.

An hour later, she closed her report, tidied up her desk, put her belongings in her bag and stood up. A secretary rushes in before she is able to leave and passes her a stack of papers.

"Prentiss, these were sent in just now, saying it's urgent."

"Thank you, Joy." Prentiss thanked the secretary as Joy smiled and excused herself.

Prentiss looked down at the papers. It's her transfer forms. It's real.

She sat back down and cleared her desk. She doesn't need to come in tomorrow. Getting up, she walked to the photostat machine to photostat 2 copies of her transfer acceptance forms. She then left the forms at her Unit Chief office and Section Chief office respectively.

She smiled as she walked out of the building.


	13. Prayer answered?

As an Ambassador, Elizabeth Prentiss knows a lot of people. She also knows that her daughter wouldn't be happy in FBI Midwest. She bet that the hard-headed Emily will stay on just to prove her wrong.

Although she disagrees strongly with Emily's career choice, as a mother, she can't stand to see her daughter suffer. It might also be the fact that Emily was her only child.

Elizabeth had worked with FBI Midwest once upon a time when they assist for a case. Well, it's once upon a time because, after that one time, she doesn't bother to ask for their assistance anymore.

First, she requests for the best team. The Director sends her the so-called best team where the Unit Chief and the Section Chief are Emily's current Unit Chief and Section Chief. Elizabeth thought her ears are going to burst from the verbal flirting while they were profiling. She persists because she was curious to see how are they the best team.

Her annoyance with the team reached its peak when the Section Chief told her that their team would standoff for two days and there will be another team replacing them because, as the best team, they are entitled to their weekends and rest.

Elizabeth complained to the Director of FBI at Midwest, but the Director can't do anything because of politics. Luckily, the case was solved because all the lucky stars aligned and FBI Quantico team steps in.

Which brought her to the situation now. She wants Emily to get the best experience out of FBI, and she knows that FBI Quantico is the best choice. However, she needs to make Emily willingly move to Quantico without her pressuring.

She had been thinking of strategies for 7 months plus but came up to nothing. Elizabeth knows that Emily is smart, and Emily will definitely find out that she is behind her transfer.

The opportunity came when Elizabeth attended a birthday party of a politician, Mr Cash Hilton. Mr Hilton's girlfriend, Erin Strauss, is the Section Chief of the BAU in Quantico. Elizabeth and Erin became fast friends from the birthday party.

Both of them were clinking glasses after glasses till they are on the first name basis. Elizabeth took the opportunity to tell Erin about Emily.

"Hey Erin, do you have children?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, I do. 3 of them. What about you?" Erin asked.

"Wow! That's a lot. I only have one precious daughter. Her name is Emily, and she currently works for the FBI in Midwest."

"FBI in Midwest? Is she an SSA?" Erin quickly sober up and ask Elizabeth.

"Yes, she is. She's with the 'best' team there." Elizabeth told Erin while using her hands to air quote the 'best'.

"Yes! I am aware of their reputation. It's unfortunate that Emily ends up with them. Will she be interested in joining the team in Quantico instead? I can put her in the best team." Erin's eyes light up while she asked Elizabeth.

"Personally, I'm not sure what Emily wants. However, she might suspect that I am the reason she got the transfer to Quantico. It's something I've been trying to avoid." Elizabeth replied, honestly.

"Fear not, Elizabeth. I can call up some contacts to make it looked like it's a natural process. If you can excuse me, I can do it now."

"It's okay, Erin. Let's not spoil the fun of this party, shall we?"

"You're right. Let's party! Emily's transfer will be planned first thing tomorrow."

"Thank you so much, Erin! You're my life savior!"

"Nonsense, Elizabeth. It's beneficial to me to have Emily in Quantico too."

"Yes, I'm sure Emily can be a very good asset."

"Oh, yes. She will. She definitely will." Erin smiled, trying to control her excitement.

"Let's cheer to Emily being in Quantico!" Erin happily clinks her glass with Elizabeth.

"Cheers, Erin! However, I need to warn you that Emily might not do what you expect her to do for you." Elizabeth warned.

"No worries! It's still worth a shot! Hey, one more shot here, please!"

Mission accomplished.


	14. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow closely to Season 2 Episode 9: The Last Word.

Prentiss stands in front of the office. Aaron Hotchner. _Why does the name sound so familiar?_ She shakes her thoughts aside and knocks on the door.

"Come in."

"Hi. Agent Hotchner?" _Shit! Shit! Shit! This can't be him._

"Yes."

"Hi... I'm Agent Emily Prentiss." _Look up, please._

When Hotchner finally looks up from his paperwork, a look of recognition passes through his eyes, "How do you do? Oh... You're Ambassador Prentiss' daughter, right?"

"I did security clearances for your mother's staff. It was one of my first commands... I believe you were off to Brown at the time."

"Actually, it was Yale."

"Ah."

"I've been an agent for almost 10 years now," Prentiss said.

"Don't tell me that. Has it been that long?" Hotchner asked.

"Apparently, Sir."

"Good... Is your Mother well?"

"Yeah, yeah. She's great." Prentiss replied.

"Excellent. What can I do for you?" Hotchner asked.

"Well, I guess I was hoping you could tell me where to put my stuff," Prentiss replied.

"I'm sorry?" Hotchner asked.

"I'm supposed to start here today... at the BAU."

"There's been a mistake," Hotchner said.

"I don't think so, Sir."

"There's definitely been a mistake. I didn't approve this transfer, Agent Prentiss."

"I'm sorry for the confusion, but you've been misinformed. Excuse me. It's very good to see you again." Hotchner said while he stands up and walks out of the room.

Prentiss followed him and stood by his office door.

"Did you approve any transfer?" Hotchner asked a man who wore a formal brown shirt.

_At least this team dresses like agents. All business, good._ _Prentiss thought to herself._

"No. I would've discussed it." the man replied.

"That's what I thought, Gideon. But she's got the paperwork to join the team."

"You want me to make a call?" the man asked.

"No, I'll look into it," Hotchner replied.

After almost 14 years of zero contact? Hotchner couldn't believe that fate would bring them together this way. She looks like she only aged a little and he can still remember the sound of her voice as clear as though they met yesterday.

' _She is... still beautiful though... And her voice... it's so addictive... Stop it Hotch! You're a married man now! Whatever you had with her was 14 years ago... How do you know it's 14 years? You kept track, didn't you?_ '

"Hotch... Hotch... Earth to Hotch!" he snaps out of his thoughts on Morgan's voice and looks at his team.

"You know the phrase 'earth to someone' is an etymology..." Reid rambles on.

"Reid! Stop!"

"You okay there, Hotch?" JJ asks.

"Yeah. Please continue, JJ." Hotch replied.


	15. Unofficial

Prentiss was left in Hotchner's room. She is distraught. She checks the transfer papers again and again. It's all in order.

Just when she is biting her nails because she is anxious. She heard the room door opens.

"Hey, you! What are you doing here?" a cheerful lady who dresses too colorful walks in.

"Hey, I'm Agent Emily Prentiss... And you are?" Prentiss introduced herself while stretching out her hand.

"Hi. I'm Penelope Garcia. I'm the technical analyst of this team. What are you doing here?"

"I was supposed to start today, but Hotch told me there had been a mistake. He said he didn't approve a transfer, but the paperwork is all in order. Do you mind checking for me?" Prentiss asked while biting her lips.

"Sure. Give me your papers." Garcia asked, also noticing how Prentiss said Hotch instead of Hotchner.

"Here you go."

"Okay. Sit tight. I'll be back."

"Thank you so much, Garcia."

After what seems like ages, but it's actually 15 minutes, Garcia came back into Hotch's office to see Prentiss sitting on his couch.

"Well, Emily. All your papers are in order. It's true that Hotch didn't approve it. It's Strauss who signed off your transfer. Too bad, she is not in for a few weeks. But here's an unofficial welcome to the team!" Garcia told Prentiss while hugging her.

Prentiss like her already. She smiled and told her "Thanks, Garcia. I assume the team was called on a case?"

"Yes. I'm so excited they choose a female agent to replace Elle." Garcia said.

"Elle?"

"Ohh... Elle is the agent before you. Hey.. have you had breakfast? Want to join me in my lair? It's too weird sitting in Hotch office."

"Sure, lead the way," Prentiss said while standing up.

Garcia happily holds Prentiss' hand and pulls her to her lair. Prentiss was shocked when she saw the decoration of the room.

"Here, have a seat. Here, a unicorn for you. I tried to put all these toys here to balance out the gruesome stuff we see each day. I always want to think that there are still good people out there. See this? This is my magic pen. It's so cute right?"

Prentiss immediately knows that Garcia is different, but in a good way. She smiled at her. "Yes. Impressive."

"Great. I like you already, Emily. Here are some bun and hot chocolate. I will give you a tour of the building as the team won't be landing soon. Then, I will get your contact so I can let you know when the team reaches."

"Thanks, Garcia. Have some too."

"Of course, Emily. Of course."

Garcia said while sitting down and biting her bun, "So... You have an interesting history."

"I'm sorry... Interesting history?" Prentiss looked up from her hot chocolate and asked.

"Yeah. Well, while I checked your transfer papers, it said you were from FBI Midwest. Any juicy story to share? It's so boring here. Nothing scandalous ever happens. Everyone is too serious about their job." Garcia told Prentiss.

"Well, it depends on your definition of juicy. I have had enough dramas in my life that I would prefer if everyone is serious about their job." Prentiss said.

"Ooof. Growing up to be an Ambassador's daughter must be pretty fun, right? You get to travel the world all the time." Garcia asked.

"Nah. It's all a fairytale. My Mother is rarely around, always busy with her assignments. My father had divorced her when I was 7 years old. I barely met him after the divorce, and he's remarried now."

"I had to learn to be independent at a young age being an only child. As my Mother got custody of me, I also had to keep changing schools because of her assignments, so I ended up not having any friends."

"It's quite sad, but I think it's been reflecting on my adult life. I have been in 3 agencies in 10 years if you count this transfer, this is the fourth." Prentiss said with a sad voice.

"Awww sugar. Both my parents died when I was quite young too. It's a sad story for another time. BUT I will personally make sure you will stay here longer than your previous agencies. We are a family here. Plus, I'm unofficially adopting you as my sister." Garcia insisted.

"Thank you so much, Garcia. I... really hope so. Though I don't know what to expect because Hotch doesn't seem too keen with my transfer." Prentiss said.

"Nah. He's always so serious. Let's go for a tour and stop overthinking." Garcia said.

"Sure." Prentiss smiled.

Garcia links her hands with Prentiss' and walks out of her lair.


	16. You won't be sorry

Beep. Prentiss' phone buzzes. It's from Garcia 'They are on their way home.' Prentiss smiled and sent a thanks before packing her bags to head to the office.

She decides to sit on the couch at Hotch's office while waiting for the team to be back. It's better than standing awkwardly in the middle of the bullpen. She was getting comfortable by lying down on the couch playing with her phone, and suddenly, she sat up after she heard shuffling noises and footsteps.

"Please tell me you haven't been here for the last 4 days," Hotchner said.

"Definitely not. I'm here because I heard you were flying back tonight," Prentiss replied.

"Heard? How could you have heard a thing like that?" Hotchner asked.

"Gracia. Your technical analyst."

"I appreciate your interest, Agent Prentiss... but profiling is a speciality. We can't just let anyone who wants to give it a whirl." Hotchner said.

"I know our history Agent Hotchner, and it's been more than a decade we last saw each other. Judging from the photo on your desk, you have moved on, though you both are unhappy in your marriage, especially your wife."

"The smile on her face, it was forced, just for this photo. Her eyes were dark. She was staring into blank space. But there's a twitch in the corner of her eyes, she was either angry or trying to take control of her emotion." Prentiss said while holding the photo.

"Stop," Hotchner said.

"May I say a last word, Sir?"

"Yes, you may."

"The only person that looks happy in this photo is your son. Please do anything you can to shield him from the darkness of this world." Prentiss said, with a grim expression.

_An awkward silence fills the room._

"This isn't a whirl Agent Hotchner."

"I don't know how the paperwork got screwed up, or maybe you believed my Mother pulled some strings which she didn't, well, not that I know of."

"I belong in this unit. And... all I'm asking you for is the chance to show you that" Prentiss firmly pleaded.

"I still need to look into this. I'm not promising anything." Hotchner said.

"Understood" Prentiss replied.

"We'll brief new cases every morning at 10 am. You can see the facilities management about a desk." Hotchner said.

"You won't be sorry," Prentiss replied while gathering her stuff to walk out of the room.

"Prentiss."

"Yes, Sir?"

"It's great to see you again," Hotchner said, and his lips curled up a little.

"It's great to see you again too, Sir," Prentiss replied with a firm smile, trying to be professional.

Hotch let out a breath of relief once Prentiss was out of his office. He reminds himself that he is his boss, and she is his subordinate. The chemistry they had 14 years ago when he started working at the United States Diplomatic Security Service where he was tasked to work as security clearances for Ambassador Prentiss' staff cannot exist. He doesn't even know whether she had moved on.

Haley was... easy. She's the opposite of Emily Prentiss. Haley has blonde hair while Emily's dark brown. Haley is an open book, while Emily is an exciting mystery. Haley is the total opposite of Hotch himself, where people always say opposite attracts. Meanwhile, Emily is eerily similar to Hotch, that sometimes Hotch couldn't help but think whether she thinks like himself.

Judging on how she profiles him just now, he knows that she can still read him easily. It's fascinating, even after all these years. However, there is a rule about dating coworkers, and Agent Hotchner is not someone who breaks the rules.


End file.
